ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connected The Dots (Prologue)
One night, in an unknown location, the employees tried to transfer a few experiments in a cage, but one of them lost their lives because of a sudden ambush. Meanwhile, at the starship, Reia looked at the code matrix Ratigan has previously obtained. Talwyn: That device, Ratigan has, sure is a bit challenging to decrypt. Reia: That's true. We have all the locations marked down, but we still have no idea who are the people Zemo has contacted with. Ratchet: The solution is simple. Reia: Captain? Ratchet: The important thing is find the missing piece for the code matrix. Leave that matter to me. Genis: That's great at all. But what about Sonja? She can't just stay on her Crystal form forever. Ratchet: I'm well aware of that, Genis. Reia, since the perfume tooks a liking to you, you and a group of your choice, alongside with Kiva, will have to reconnect the link to Sonja. Reia: Understood. With all due respect, captain, I think Kiva should choose the people who will be in the group. Raine: That's true. The longer we wait, the more dangerous Zemo will become. Ratchet: Right. At this point, we might have no idea what to expect next, so choose wisely. Reia: I'll tell my student about this. Sasha: Say, any idea what to teach her? Reia: I might have an idea. I've been practicing with this spell since the Halloween season. Sasha: I see. I hope it'll help us too. - Reia exited the bridge and finds Kiva and Terra having a fun time, talking to each other. Kiva: *giggles* Terra: *giggles* Wow.. That was something else. I still can't get over the Shadow Man's face when Reia grab the totem like that.. That was priceless. Kiva: Oh yeah.. Reia: Having a good time? Terra: Yeah, we're just talking. Reia: I see. Kiva, are you ready to begin your next lesson? Kiva: Yes, Reia. Reia: Very well. Terra: Oh, Reia! I almost forgot to ask you. How is the progress coming along? Reia: Almost halfway through. Terra: Nice. Keep it up, sweet pea. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. - Kiva and Reia entered the meditation chamber. As Reia closed the door, she has to tell her what's happening. Reia: Kiva? Before we begin, I have something to say. Kiva: Okay. Reia: In one point of your training, you may have spar with the captain, to see how your far you have gotten. - Suddenly, Kiva has a flashback where she and Ratchet fight against each other back in Pride Rock. Kiva: Well, I'm not sure that was a-- Reia: Just hear me out. Years ago, you fought him because of the darkness surrounded the Pride Lands. This time, it's completely different. I already gave him permission to test you. Kiva: Well, okay. Reia: For now, let's focus on your new spell- Aero. Kiva: Aero?? Reia: Meaning you can use wind as defense, like a shield. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: There is another way to use wind, but that's for another time. For now, we should focus on the basic of this spell. Are you ready to learn Aero? Kiva: Yes, master. Reia: Okay, let's get started. - Reia and Kiva transport back into the mountains as the intro starts. Category:Scenes